User talk:JeffreyAlpha172
Attention Please preface all new topics with YYYY-MM WELCOME! Welcome to my talk page. I would appriciate it if you precede any new topics with the format YYYY-MM. If you have any questions regarding any article and would like help, you may ask, and I will do my best, that's all any of us do here. *Shuffles "no workbee in "Nightingale" under rug* =P. We all also make mistakes. 200807: Welcome from Shran Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 23:22, 16 July 2008 (UTC) 200807: "There is no evidence of "Top Secret" existing as a classification level in the ST universe" Well, actually there is, as early as , the Talos IV dossier read by Kirk had the classification "Top Secret - for eyes of starfleet command only". Just to let you know. :) --Pseudohuman 23:30, 16 July 2008 (UTC) 200807: no workbee in "Nightingale" I reverted the changes you made to the relevant articles, because, on close inspection of the actual episode, it's clear that only type 9 shuttles are used in the scenes set on the planet surface, no workbee was used during that repair work. --Jörg 18:35, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :I uploaded a better shot of that scene, which shows it's a type 9 shuttle. You can see the warp nacelles and the Bussard collectors, none of which a workbee has. This shot is one frame of a moving shot at the beginning of the episode. Sou see the shuttle from different angles, it's clearly a type 9. --Jörg 18:53, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :: Resolved JeffreyAlpha172 00:24, 18 July 2008 (UTC) 200807: Kathryn Janeway Please note that the info boxes are for canon info only. The Mosaic is not canon. --Alan 00:13, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Also, please don't remove other users comments like such. Thanks. --Alan 00:32, 18 July 2008 (UTC)